Evanescent Memories
by himurakenshinfan19
Summary: Kidd been plagued with nightmares about his late Mother, he dicides its time to learn the mystery behind her death...
1. Kidd's nightmare

Death the Kidd lay perfectly still in his gothic bed, his body laying under dark red covers, unable to sleep.

He had been deprived of sleep for many nights now, ever since he had started having nightmares about a time long ago,

When his Mother was alive.

He would envision her face, exactly as he remembered, her hair was snow white, always kept in tight, perfect curls, it reached to her waist, with evenly cut fringes, all kept back with a black ribbon.

Her appearence was very much like a, perfect porcelain doll.

And he also recalled that it was from her, he got his deep golden eyes from, as well as her stern expression.

In the dream, he would be in an all-white room, with two doors lined perfectly Symetrically in front of him, for some reason, he would always pick the one on the left, and slowly opened the door, it let out an eery creaking that pierced through the chilling silence,

And always, when it swung open, he would see her, just standing there, with a soft, warm smile, the smile that she always spared for him.

She at first looks perfectly normal, wearing a silk black dress, with matching heels, and her butterfly-patterned shawl, with the hood piece over her head,

With some of her white curls peeking through over her perfect shoulders.

She would gaze at her Son lovingly for a few short minutes, then her black-painted lips would curl into a twisted grin,

And she would say words that stuck in Kidd's mind long after he awoke each night..

" Its your fault I'm dead."

Then she would fall forward into me, I call out, trying to awaken her,

And then she starts to decay in my arms, her flawless perfection falls to a disgusting pile of gore and bones at my feet,

And all the while I find myself unable to say anything,

I just fall to my knees, stained in my Mother's blood, parts of her blood-drenched pale skin clinging to my black suit,

And I can't speak.

All I can do is feel the salty, warm tears run down my face.

And a sentence runs through my head, a sentence that shows glimmers and shadows of what I may already know,

But can't seem to remember.

" **_Mother, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry! "_**

Kidd felt tears run down in rememberence of the horrific dream.

The sentence of remembering someone you have loved and lost is pain, bitter, exscuciating pain,

A pain that Kidd felt he was all to familiar with.

But he wouls not let it cripple him, he has already resolved to ask his Father about it, tomorrow!

But untill then, he would just have to endure the bitter oblivion of the sleepless night.

* * *

><p>There you go, tell me if I should continue, R&amp;R, I don't own SE.<p> 


	2. Silence

It was around Six in the morning, the laughing sun had just barely begun to rise up and mock the world in which they all lived,

The current Grim Reaper stood before the mirror as he always did, and he felt a familiar presence enter the Death room.

" Kidd, what brings you here this early in the morning-" Lord Death began in his high-pitched chipper voice, but stopped when he turned around and saw his Son's sleep deprived face!

He was pale, more pale then usual, and there were dark circle under his golden eyes, like he hadn't slept in days!

" Kidd, what's the matter?" He asked, his voice slightly deeper.

" I-I came to ask you something," Kidd began, leaning in the doorway, looking like he was about to collapse!

Lord death hurried over to catch Kidd when he fell over.

" Kidd, you **need **to get some sleep," He said in his normal voice, with a worried tone.

Kidd tried his best to stand up straight again, and as soon as he got on his feet, he continued.

" Chichue, I need you to answer something for me, can you do that?" He asked his Father, who's face worried expression was hidden behind a cartoon mask.

" Of course, Kidd, what is it?" He replied.

" Its about my mother." Kidd simply stated, having finally regained himself somewhat.

A deathly silence filled the death room, Kidd suddenly felt a strange sense of dread, only he didn't know why,

Or rather, he didn't **remember! **

" As you already know, your Mother has passed on." Lord death answered, finally breaking the silence.

A wave of frusteration overtook Kidd, he was **not **going to let his Father avoid telling him the truth this time, he would either be honest with him, or Kidd would just have to find out for himself!

" That's not good enough! You've told me that for years, I already know that she's dead, what I don't know is how, or why?" He shouted, but then fell silent, " I apologize, Chichiue, I shouldn't have shouted." He apologized.

But Lord Death wasn't angry, in fact, he understood the reason behind his Son's frusteration, it was true that Lord Death had kept her cause of death a mystery, and he knew that someday that Kidd would demand answers from him.

" Its alright Kiddo, but theres not much that I an really say about it." He tried to explain to his determined child, but he knew how stubborn Kidd could be.

" Just tell me, Chichiue, I can handle it." Kidd said eagerly.

Lord Death wanted to be honest with him for a change, but he feared what kind of impact the truth would have on his Son's already questionable sanity..

" She, died not long after you were born." He replied,

" But **how **did she die?" Kidd pressed on.

Lord Death fell silent once again, then spoke," Your better off not knowing, Kidd." He stated grimmly.

" Why not?" Kidd asked. His expression was serious and unwavering.

" Kidd, go home and het some rest." Lord Death softly, avoiding the question.

" So your just going to keep me in the dark again, Huh?" Kidd said bitterly,

He stormed out of the Death room, not speaking a word, but was obviously enraged with his Father,

Lord Death stood silently as he listened to his Son leave, and sighed warily,

The words Kidd spoke stung deeply into Lord Death's soul, it pained him to think that his Son resented him in any way, but he couldn't risk it,

He would **not **test Kidd's sanity, even if Kidd hated him for it, he would continue to be silent, for his safty!

" I hope that someday, you can for give me, Kidd, Luca..." He said softly, his words laced with the sorrow that plagued him for almost a decade now.

But Kidd could not see the saddness that was apparent behind his Father's mask.

And he never would...

* * *

><p>There you go :) I plan on actually giving an imput on what he looks like behind the mask in the future.<p> 


End file.
